warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Voletooth
Voletooth 'is a pale brown tom. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ShadowClan 'Past: 'LionClan (Modern) TigerClan (Modern) Age '''Age: Approx. 67 moons (5.6 years) as of The Great Battle Names Kit: 'Volekit '''Apprentice: '''Volepaw '''Warrior: '''Voletooth Family '''Father: 'Stumpytail 'Mother: 'Dawncloud 'Sisters: 'Cinderpaw, Mosswhisker '''Half-Siblings: Two unnamed Kits Education Mentors: '''Deerfoot, ApplefurRevealed by the author Book Appearances '''Living: ''Leopardstar's Mistake, ''Blackstar's Amends Creator 'Creator: 'Stealthfire star History In the Novellas ''Leopardstar's Mistake Although unnamed, Leopardstar thinks of Volekit alongside Mosskit and Cinderkit as she tells Firestar that she has young kits and not everyone can go with them to find a new home. She believes they must stay behind and they will die. Blackstar's Amends Volekit is the kit of Dawncloud and Stumpytail alongside Mosskit and Cinderkit. Wetfoot carries Volekit into ShadowClan camp and it’s noted he is named after and is similarly colored to Dawncloud’s brother: Volepaw. Volekit settles into her nest in the medicine den with his mother and siblings, all three kits are tucked into the queen's belly. During Blackstar's leader ceremony, he feels himself go into battle and panics but sees images of Flowerkit and Darkkit rolling around and playing with Volekit and her littermates. As Blackstar returns from the Moonstone, Volekit chases Cinderkit out of the medicine den. A quarter moon later, Russetfur mentions that Volekit and the other kits have moved back to the nursery. It’s noted that Darkkit is bigger than Volekit already, who is the biggest in his litter. The black tom-kit jumps on Volekit and both of them fall into a playful tumble. Russetfur reassures Blackstar that the nursery is shored up and the kits are safe. When Jaggedtooth is taken to ShadowClan camp, Volekit is rounded by her parents with his siblings and taken to the nursery. Only when the kits are safe did Blackstar starts dealing with Jaggedtooth. After Flowerkit is injured by Jaggedtooth, Darkkit is eager about her healing and returning since Volekit and Dawncloud's other kits do not allow him to play with them as he is too big and restless. Soon after Russetfur points out that Volekit, Mosskit and Cinderkit are almost six moons old are almost the right age to become apprentices. As they talk, the three cats rush towards the elders' den, Blackstar's kits following behind. The leader suggests that Volekit receives Deerfoot as a mentor and Russetfur agrees. Blackstar decides to hold Jaggedtooth's trial and orders the kits to be protected in the medicine den. Boulder is telling the kits a story about a fox as he leads them to the medicine den. Blackstar only continues when he is sure the kits are safe. A few moons later, Volekit is now an apprentice with the name of Volepaw. He thrives being an apprentice and just as Blackstar and Russetfur decided, Deerfoot is Volepaw's mentor. Darkkit complains that he is still bigger than Volepaw so he can become an apprentice too. Deerfoot dies before his apprentice can become a warrior, so Applefur takes over his training. Volepaw eventually becomes a warrior and receives the name Voletooth and is seen swiping at an enemy cat during the battle against the Dark Forest many moons later. Trivia Interesting Facts *Voletooth is named after Dawncloud's brother, Volepaw and is noted to look much like him. *Applefur takes over Voletooth's training after Deerfoot's death. *The author has revealed Voletooth was born a moon before the Battle Against BloodClan. Gallery Voletooth (SC).kit.png|Kit version Voletooth (SC).apprentice.png|Apprentice version Voletooth (SC).warrior.png|Warrior version Kin Members '''Father: ' :Stumpytail: 'Mother: ' :Dawncloud: 'Sisters: ' :Mosswhisker: :Cinderpaw: 'Half-Siblings: ' :Two unnamed kits: 'Grandfathers: ' :Blizzardwing: :Clawface: 'Grandmothers: ' :Featherstorm: :Rowanberry: 'Uncles: ' :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: :Cinderfur: 'Half-Uncles: ' :Raggedstar: :Scorchwind: 'Great-Aunts: ' :Yellowfang: :Marigoldkit: 'Great-Uncles: ' :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: :Nightstar: 'Great-Grandmother: ' :Brightflower: 'Great-Grandfather: ' :Brackenfoot: 'Great-Great-Grandmother: ' :Silverflame: 'Cousins: ' :Brokenstar: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: Tree Quotes "Dawncloud followed with Mosskit and soon Wetfoot with Volekit, both kits with the same coloured fur as the cats they are named after: Dawncloud’s brothers, Mosspaw and Volepaw." --narrator on Volekit (Blackstar's Amends, ''chapter 1) "''Darkkit is already able to tackle Volekit, the biggest of Dawncloud’s litter. Darkkit pounces on Volekit, and both toms’ roll into a playful tumble." --narrator on Volekit (Blackstar's Amends, ''chapter 5) "''Volekit, Cinderkit and Mosskit don’t let me play with them anymore. They say I’m too big and restless." --Darkkit about Volekit (Blackstar's Amends, ''chapter 8) "''Blackstar noticed the last of that litter Voletooth give another cat a swipe, and that cat backed away slightly." --narrator on Voletooth (''Blackstar's Amends, ''chapter 10) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Blackstar's Amends Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Stealthfire star's Creations Category:Minor Characters